A variety of pathogenic and other bacteria may be found in our surroundings, i.e., in our everyday living spaces, and it is known that these bacteria may be killed or their growth may be prevented by the spraying or application of hinokitiol extracted from the hinoki (Japanese cypress), the thuja or the like.
Honokitiol is a substance produced via extraction from hinoki and can be used at no risk to human or animals. It has been proven to have anti-bacterial and bactericidal properties and is also effective against ticks and mildew. Clinically, hinokitiol has been shown to be effective for patients with atopic dermatitis; it also functions against dermatophytosis, actinomycosis and the bacteria that cause athlete's food, and further guards against and eliminates unpleasant odors.
There has been growing use of the properties of honokitiol in recent years. One typical application is aromatic anti-bacterial agents intended for interior use; honokitiol is a principal ingredient in such agents.
However, if an aqueous solution containing honokitiol, as extracted from hinoki, is employed without any processing or dilution, the scent of the hinokitiol can be overpowering to some. In other words, when the extracted aqueous solution is used in undiluted form, the hinokitiol has a powerful fragrance; if the solution adheres to the room's walls, furniture, etc., the fragrance can remain at undiminished strength for some time. If this fragrance is too strong, it cancels out other fragrances in the room (e.g., from flowers), resulting in an unattractive overall smell. Processing methods to reduce the strength of the fragrance are available; however, they have the undesirable effect of weakening the properties of the hinokitiol, and in particular, its usefulness as an anti-bacterial and bactericidal product.